Honeymoon on Zoness
by general whitefur
Summary: Krystal is in love, but perhaps not with who you think. Newlywed to Panther Caroso she and her new husband decide to spend a month together on tropical Zoness. However no matter how much the two might wish for a quiet honeymoon full of love and passion they soon find the only way to have that is to never leave the hotel room. And where's the adventure in that?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I noticed that no one seems to write Panther Krystal romance fics anymore, and actually no one really seems to write Panther fics in general anymore, so since no one else will I decided that I would. I plan to have this conclude in five chapters and it really will just be a simple sort of romance with a touch of adventure. Also I would like to say that it's a real treat to write these two together, having written Fox and Krystal for more than three years now it really feels good to take a step back and write something totally different. It's also fun to experiment and learn the effects that Panther and Krystal would have on each others characters, that being said don't expect Panther to act like just another drunken womanizer, at the same time don't go into it expecting to see Krystal acting the sweet, innocent, naive blue vixen people seem to think she is. She isn't really like that to begin with, but that being said if she were to be with Panther Caroso she most definitely wouldn't be. Now enough said on my part, I encourage to read and enjoy the story, and since this is something that's pretty unusual in the fandom and you might not be used to seeing or reading, I suggest making sure to take a step back from whatever preconceived notions you have about Star Fox and it's cast, above all remember it's just supposed to be fun, and if this seems like forbidden fruit to you well I can't think of anything better than being bad on occasion!

-general whitefur

* * *

Honeymoon on Zoness

Chapter One

"Krystal dear?"

The blue vixen looked up from where she sat reading a smutty romance novel to look at the source of the voice. "Yes Panther?" She replied as her eyes roved across him briefly, taking in every last black colored fur, and remembering how they felt against her own blue pelt.

"Fox is here to see you. He's down in Jeeves Bar." Panther told her, "I made sure you two would have some privacy."

Krystal smiled at him reassuringly as she set the book down and got up from her chair. Kissing him on the cheek she said, "Thanks, we have a lot to talk about."

"I'm sure you do. I'll be with Wolf if you need me."

"All right." With that Krystal left the room they shared on Sargasso Space Station and took a lift down to the recreation section. It had been months since she had last seen Fox, they hadn't stayed together after the Anglar War, it just hadn't worked. Neither of them had said goodbye though, there was still too much to say.

The lift doors opened and Krystal stepped out onto the recreation section of Sargasso. It was a noisy and rowdy place, filled with men and women looking to relax, unwind, and have a good time for as long as they could afford to stay in one place. At first Krystal had tended to close off her telepathy while she was there, but now she simply let the feelings of thrill, drunkenness, fun, and every once in awhile lust, wash over her. None of these feelings felt alien to her and so she made a conscious effort to accept them when they came from others, she didn't like being called innocent anymore than she liked being called a slut.

Walking into Jeeves Krystal walked up to the bar and waved over the bartender. Making his way over to her the polar bear asked, "What can I get you Krystal?"  
"Nothing right now Jeeves. I'm here to meet Fox McCloud."  
The bear nodded, "Upstairs, the usual room you and Panther use. Does Panther know?"  
Krystal blushed a bit at the implication, "Yes, he set it up, but it's nothing like that. Seriously."

Jeeves smiled, "I had a feeling, McCloud isn't that type of guy, and you never struck me as that type of girl. Good luck though, whatever it is you two are doing up there."  
"Thanks." Krystal said before making her way through the crowded room, gracefully dodging someone trying to cup a feel, and then taking the stairs to the private rooms. Jeeves operated a small hotel on his second floor, though more often than not the rooms were really just for people who were either too drunk to go anywhere else or just wanted a little privacy. Krystal and Panther had been the latter on several occasions, mostly right after she had told him she was falling in love with him, though once or twice before.

When she reached the door she paused for a moment, hand centimeters from the door knob. She could sense Fox inside, and at the very least he didn't seem angry or particularly depressed, at the same time though she could remember the other times she had been at this door. She could remember giggling as she and Panther tumbled through and onto the floor, of her back to the wall as Panther kissed her, of lying in the bed tangled in each other's arms smiling and saying how much they loved each other. Fox being in there seemed odd, she wished Panther had chosen a different room, though it was better than her original plan to sit at the bar in the common room. _Thought that counts? I'll have words with that big cat later though about his choice of accommodations._

Taking a breath Krystal twisted the door knob and walked in. Her nose twitched as she smelled the vulpine scent in the room, this scent being especially familiar. She smiled at Fox where he sat on the bed, she realized the room didn't really have any other furniture. "Hi Fox." She said simply before closing the door.

"Hi Krystal."

Walking over to sit next to him on the bed Krystal said, "We have some things to talk about."

"Yeah." He replied, he shifted over to give her a bit more room. "It's been awhile, I hope you've been doing well."

Krystal nodded, "Very well, in fact..." She showed him something on her hand then, she really hoped it didn't crush him or make him angry, truth be told she wasn't sure how she would react to seeing an ex with a diamond ring on her finger.

Fox for his part looked at the ring for a moment before smiling a bit, "So you have been well. I'm happy for you. Panther right?"

"Yes." Krystal answered, "Look Fox, I uh, I really hope that I didn't hurt you too much when I left but..."

"But what?" Fox asked.

Krystal could sense his curiosity, she could sense a lot of things from him, and some of them made her sad, but none of them could change how she felt now. "I had to Fox. You and I, after you forced me off the team, well it couldn't work, at least not after what happened with me and Panther."  
Fox frowned, "Yeah, I'm not surprised. What did happen exactly?"

"Star Wolf accepted me, and Panther true to form immediately began wooing me. I gave in, at first it was just physical, I needed someone to put their arms around me. Even if we weren't in love at first he still made me feel wanted, and that was important after..."

"After I pushed you away." Fox finished.

"Yes." Krystal said softly. "I agreed to help you one more time, but by the time you came to me and asked I had already moved on. I'm sorry Fox."  
Fox took her hand then, "Don't be Krystal. We had our chance, we missed it. It happens in life. I'm glad you found somebody though, somebody who makes you happy, and I'm glad you've moved on."

"Thank you Fox. But what about you?" She looked at him, searching for the real reason that he had come all of this way to talk to her in person.

"Well you moved on and so did I."

A smile began forming on Krystal's lips then, "Fara?"

"How did you know?"

Krystal smirked, "I could see how you were looking at her when she came on board to see you not long after I first arrived. Frankly at the time because of what I was sensing I was shocked the two of you weren't together. Looks like now all is right with the universe."  
Fox blushed a bit, "I didn't realize I had been that obvious."

"Oh don't worry, a lot of it really was my telepathy. So you two are dating now right?"  
Fox nodded, "Yes, and actually..."

Krystal's eyes widened as she got a hint of the words about to pass from Fox's lips, "Fox!"

"What?" He said, startled by her interruption.

"You didn't get her pregnant already did you?"

Fox muzzle gaped, "Uh well, uh, look it was an accident. That's what I came to see you about actually."

Krystal scrutinized him for a moment, "Marry her."  
"Yeah I know that, I wanted to ask your help with finding an engagement ring."

"Oh." Krystal said simply. "Is that all?"  
Fox grimaced, "Ok, and I wanted to know if you would come to the wedding, Panther is free to come along too."

Krystal smiled, "I would love to Fox, so long as you'll come to my wedding."

Fox smiled back, "Of course. When is it actually?"

"Next week."

Fox's eyes widened, "Next week? Did you already send out invitations?"

"I invited people," Krystal replied, "But the thing is it isn't really a very formal wedding. It's just a ceremony at the local law office and then an informal reception here at Jeeves actually. We'll basically have a party afterwards, and then Panther and I will be off on the honeymoon."  
"Why no big ceremony?" Fox asked.

"Because we wanted to use our money on the honeymoon, and besides Cerinian weddings were never so regimented and ritualized as Lylatian ones."  
"Really?"

Krystal shook her head, "Nope, it was basically exchange of vows and then consummation right then and there."

Fox's eyes widened, "In front of people?"  
Krystal looked at him quizzically, "Of course, there have to be witnesses so that people can defend the marriage if it's challenged. And family has to see it so that the eyes of our ancestors watch, that way they defend it to the gods if necessary. That means immediate family and a few close friends are usually the only ones to take part, oh and the priest who does the rights. I suppose it's a bit different from how it's done in Lylat."

"Wow." Fox said, "I had no idea. But yeah it is very different. So does that mean..."  
Blushing then Krystal said, "Oh no. I wouldn't dream of having a traditional ceremony without a Cerinian priest, it would be blasphemous. No, we'll just have an exchange of vows, license, party, and then off for a month on tropical Zoness to ourselves."  
"Well then I'll be there. Is anyone else going to be?"

Krystal smiled as she ticked off the names, "Falco, Katt, Wolf, Miyu, Fay, Slippy, Amanda, Bill and Peppy have all said they're coming. I contacted Tricky but he can't get away and I can't say I'm comfortable having the wedding Sauria all things considered. You understand that right?"

"Yes I believe I do." Fox said.

"So you and Fara were actually the only ones I hadn't managed to get a hold of and ask yet. And I was a little nervous about the idea of asking you to my wedding considering..."

Fox nodded, "I don't blame you. But like I said, Fara and I will be happy to come see you two married. She's actually been pestering me to talk to you ever since we started seeing each other."

"I'm not surprised, we always liked each other, even if we didn't get too much chance to talk. When do you have to go though? If you don't mind my asking? I'm not trying to get rid of you."

Fox shrugged, "Well I was planning on staying long enough for you to help me figure out a ring. Why?"

"Well I thought maybe since you and I are going to be friends now you might want to get to know Panther and Wolf a little better? Wolf's going to be the best man after all."

"All right, it seems like a good idea. I promise to behave."

Krystal smiled and hugged him, "I know you will." When she pulled away from him she said, "I'll always be there for you though, you know that right?"

Fox smiled then, "I know, and I'll always be there for you whenever you need me."

"Good, now come on, we should go some place where there will be less gossip about me having an affair." Krystal said as she got up from the bed.

Fox got up as well and asked, "What do you mean?"  
Krystal smiled impishly, "Didn't I tell you? This is where Panther and I had our first time."

* * *

"With this ring I be wed."

"With this ring I be wed."

Krystal looked up into those beautiful yellow eyes as she and Panther placed their wedding bands on each other's fingers. She could feel her eyes misting, she was marrying the man she wanted, and he loved her as dearly as she loved him.

"You may kiss the bride."

Krystal smiled as Panther swept her into his big strong arms and kissed her, she could feel his barbed feline tongue run against hers even as she ran her claws through the thin fur behind his ears. Married at last. When they broke off and turned to the little group of friends standing witness Krystal threw her bridal flowers and winked at Fara when the fennec vixen caught them. Then amidst cheers and clapping Krystal and Panther led the way to the reception.

Krystal slid into a seat across from Fox and Fara, Panther at her side holding her hand. Fox smiled at her and said, "Lovely ceremony."

"There's beauty in simplicity." Krystal replied.

"What are you two planning for the honeymoon?" Asked Fara.

Panther smiled, "I personally intend to make love to my new wife every hour of every day."

Krystal giggled, "Only if I let you, I do want to see something besides the inside of our hotel room."

Panther heaved a melodramatic sigh, "If you wish my dear."  
Krystal gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before turning back to Fox and Fara, "So, how are you two doing?"  
Fara sighed, "I'm still getting used to the idea of being pregnant, especially pregnant by this guy." She added jerking a thumb at Fox.

Fox blushed, "I still say it wasn't my fault."  
Krystal and Panther glanced at each other, Krystal could already sense that this was going to be an interesting explanation. "How exactly is it not your fault Fox?"  
"I had no idea she was in heat." Fox said simply.

Panther quirked an eyebrow, "How do you not know when a female is in heat?"

Fox rolled his eyes, "Ok I mean I didn't know until it was already too late."

Fara frowned, "I will admit I didn't exactly tell him. I just called him and told him that I really needed him to come over."  
Krystal shook her head, "Even so a female, vixen especially, in heat does not usually sound like herself. You really had no idea?"

Fox shrugged, "I've never heard her in heat before, I honestly just thought she sounded...needy."  
Panther grinned, "Ah well then I don't see how you could have resisted, one should always help a girl in need."  
Krystal smacked Panther on the arm, "Unless she's in heat and you don't have contraception."  
Panther rubbed his arm, "Being a feline canine heats never really meant much danger for me."  
"To be fair though," Said Fara, "If he had tried to wear a contraceptive I probably wouldn't have let him. You know what a heat is like Krystal."

Krystal nodded, "True, it goes far beyond simple randiness."  
"What do you mean?" Asked Panther, looking curious.

"It's like a fire, it's not painful but it's a burning need to reproduce. Honestly most girls are completely different during their heats than any other time. My people called it _adjudo tojaho,_ or insane desire."

"Seems a little extreme doesn't it?" Asked Fox.

Fara snorted, "No it doesn't. It's not a sane time at all for females. I had a friend in college who told me the first time she experienced it her mother had to pull her screaming off of her brother."

Fox and Panther looked at each other and then at their respective mates, Krystal nodded, "Like I said, insane desire. A lot of vixens say they can't even see straight, and if they smell a male it's all over."

"A male of their species?" Asked Panther.

"That'll be worse, but most times any male will do." Krystal replied, "You just wait."

Panther smiled, "I can't wait to see the insane you."

Fox shook his head, "If she's anything like Fara was you really won't recognize her."  
Fara blushed, "Was I that bad?"

"Yes."

Krystal decided to change the subject a bit, she could tell Panther was going to ask for details and she knew that would probably embarrass poor Fara. Girls were often very sensitive about their heats. "So have you started thinking about names, since I'm assuming you're going through the pregnancy."

Fara nodded, "I'm keeping it no doubt there. I'm personally hoping for a boy, and if I get my wish I've always liked the name James."  
"I was actually thinking something more along the lines of Gavin." Said Fox.

"Gavin?" Panther asked, "Actually it does go pretty well with McCloud."

"Exactly."

Fara crossed her arms, "I'm the one with the fetus in my belly, I get to choose the name if it's a boy."

Krystal laughed, "I don't think there's any good way to argue with that."

"What about you two?" Asked Fox, "Thought about kids at all?"

Krystal shrugged, "I've always thought about having a baby girl, but I don't know about Panther and children."

Panther looked hurt, "I have never misbehaved around children."

Krystal gave him a look and said sarcastically, "Sure."  
Panther sighed, "I'll never convince you will I?"  
"Probably not." Krystal answered, "Still I'm young, I can afford to wait a year or two before deciding."

"Well if we do decide to have a kid we'll have to adopt." Panther thought to add.

Fara smiled, "Oh that'll be nice. Pregnancy isn't all that great."

Fox frowned, "How many times am I going to have apologize?"

"Oh don't fight on my wedding day you two." Krystal said.

Fox and Fara looked at each other and smiled, "All right." They replied.

"You should probably tend to your other guests though." Said Fara, "We don't want to hog you all evening."

"You're probably right." Krystal replied, standing up she added, "Come on big cat, let's make the rounds."

Panther followed his newlywed as she led him on the admittedly brief circuit around the room. Krystal discovered that Fay and Bill had begun dating, that Katt and Falco were fighting again but in the process of making up, Miyu revealed that she thought Wolf to be very handsome tonight so Krystal made sure to drop a hint when she saw him, Slippy and Amanda were thinking about having more children, and that Peppy was considering trying to retire once more.

After the two of them had made all the rounds they had a dance, Panther proving to her that he was in fact a very adept ball room dancer, then the champagne and other refreshments were brought out. As the night wore on Krystal continued to dance with Panther, some of their dances ended up a little more crude than the ball room dance but that was all right, now that she had finally married him Krystal wanted to make sure and show her new husband she loved and wanted him.

Dancing wasn't the only thing Krystal did, there was plenty of eating, drinking, and talking in between. The evening slowly stretched on into the night, eventually however things began to wind down and by midnight Krystal found herself bidding Fox and Fara a somewhat tipsy goodbye.

"I suppose we'll see you at our wedding next." Said Fox.

Krystal smiled, "Won't that be something? Will it be a, _hic_," Krystal's hand flew to her muzzle and she felt her ears flush a bright red, she had not just hiccupped like that. "I swear I didn't have that much champagne."

Panther put an arm around her and said, "Actually you did have a little more than I thought you would."

Fara just smiled, "Well it's your wedding night, if you can't be drunk now when can you?"

"I'm not drunk!" Krystal insisted.

Fox flicked his tail, "Sure Krystal. We'll leave you two alone, congratulations both of you though. And have a fantastic honeymoon."

Panther smiled and held out his hand to Fox, "We will, and Fox? I'll take good care of her, I promise."

Fox shook the big cat's hand and answered, "Yeah, I have a feeling you will."

"Bye Fox." Krystal said, she hoped she didn't look too much like she was leaning against Panther for support. Why had the champagne only gone to her head just now? "Bye Fara, you two take care of your, _hic_, dammit!" Krystal blushed again as her three companions laughed, "Just get out of here before I make any more of a fool of myself."  
Fara grinned and gave Krystal a little kiss on the cheek, "We'll go, you two still have to make the wedding official after all."  
Krystal looked up at Panther then, "Yes, we do, _hic_! Oh come on!"  
Panther chuckled, "Well then we better get you back to the room before you pass out. It's bad luck where I come from not to have sex on the wedding night."

Fox and Fara quickly made their last little goodbyes and well wishes and then departed. Krystal sighed, "Panther?"

"Yes dear?"

"Best if you carry me."

Panther smiled and swept her up in his arms, "Of course. Try not to pass out though."

"No promises." Krystal murmured into his shoulder.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: All right guys it's finally here, I really apologize for how long this update took but over the past couple of weeks my classes have really turned into hell with a hacksaw in terms of workload. It's not really an excuse but it's all I've got. But here it is, chapter two, if you can get through this I promise it will start to (hopefully) get a bit more interesting. Now, onwards to the story!

Chapter Two

The Zoness Interplanetary Terminal looked, felt, and smelled like just about any other space port terminal. As Krystal waded through the crowd trying not to clobber people with her suitcase her nose twitched at the variety of scents competing for her attention, not all of them were good, but if she were to be an honest canid she would admit to finding all of them interesting. She and Panther had been fortunate enough to be able to afford the luxury accommodations on an overnight space liner from Sargasso, which was not to say that the accommodations had been pampering, merely that they had been more than a mattress in a converted cargo compartment, and they had had a shower. Judging by the general funk in the air she and Panther were among the very few who had been able to get more than a tongue bath from their traveling companions, of course Krystal wouldn't have said no to that. "I'm glad the flight was only overnight."

"Mmm, not exactly luxurious was it?"

"I should have listened to you and had the wedding somewhere else."

Panther nodded, "Why you wanted to have it at the less then reputable Sargasso law office and then have a reception at Jeeves is still beyond me."

Krystal looked up at him, "It's where we fell in love, I thought it would be romantic, and it was."

"It would have been romantic anywhere, so long as I had you."

"Flatterer. Now how are we getting to the hotel?"

Panther pointed to a raccoon in a suit holding a sign that said, _Blue Vixen and Big Cat_, "I splurged and got us a limo."

Krystal's lips curved in a smile as they headed in the drivers direction, "That's my kitty."

As she got into the limo that Panther had hired Krystal realized he really must have splurged. The leather seats provided more comfort than the bed she had slept on the previous night, and the feeling of the air conditioning came as a profound relief after the hot and sticky tropical air outside. As she sat there Krystal relaxed into Panther's embrace, smiling as he kissed her blue hair lightly. It would be a few minutes before they reached the Madison Hotel where they had booked the honeymoon suite so Krystal decided to ask Panther a question that had been on her mind for awhile. "Sweetie?"

"Yes dear?"

"What do you think of my hair?"

Krystal could sense Panther's curiosity, as well as a sudden cautionary attitude, she had a feeling years of chasing after women had taught him to be cautious about when they asked him what he thought of their appearance. Saying you didn't like the way a girl looked was, Krystal felt quite certain, a bad strategy for getting into her pants. "I like it. Why?"

"Well," Began Krystal, "I've actually been thinking about growing it out a bit. I've always had it short in the past, now though I sort of feel like I should change it up a bit. Would you like it if I had longer hair?"

"I think..."

Krystal looked up at him then, she knew the words he was going to say, "Be honest. I don't want to hear that you'll love me no matter what, I really want to know if you think it would be a good idea or not."

Panther smiled then, "Well ok, fine. I think you should grow it out. How far did you want to go though?"

"Actually I was thinking pretty long, maybe down to about the small of my back. It'd take awhile considering it's still above my shoulders, but it would be nice not having to get it cut for awhile. Would you like that?" Krystal asked.

"Of course my dear," Panther purred, "It means more to hold on to."

Krystal swatted him but couldn't help but giggle, "Is sex all you can think about?"

"Forgive me, but I think I'm allowed to have that on my mind during the honeymoon."

"True."

A few minutes later the limo pulled into a space in front of the Madison Hotel lobby. The driver came around and opened the door. Krystal stepped out first to look up at the building that they would be staying in. The Madison Hotel was famous throughout Lylat for being the epitome of luxury, how Panther had managed to arrange for them to stay there for a month she had no idea, but whatever the cost it would be worth it. Krystal intended to make use of every facility the hotel had to offer, massages, pools, hot tubs, and most of all the bed.

"Can I help with your bags madam?"

Krystal looked to see a young fox standing before her, smiling pleasantly she replied, "That would be lovely. Thank you."  
The fox quickly went to the back of the limo and grabbed the bags out of the trunk, Krystal watched for a moment to make sure he handled hers with care, she didn't fancy anything inside being broken. Fortunately the young man seemed to be quite adept at his job and, following the bellhop, Krystal and Panther entered the hotel. If there had been any doubt that the Madison was indeed one of the most luxurious locations in Lylat it quickly evaporated as Krystal soaked in the lobby.

Lobbies being the first place anyone saw upon entering a hotel were, of course, built and furnished to impress as much as possible, but Krystal would admit that she had never seen anything like this. Marble columns held up a ceiling that, much to her surprise, had been painted with a view of a rising sun. The walls were adorned with paintings and photographs of the famed persons who had been guests at the Madison, everyone from presidents and senators to rock stars and pop idols. The floors too were made of marble, though rather than the stark white of the columns the floors were made a soft and inviting pink color. A fountain gurgled in the center, topped by a nude feline that for a moment reminded Krystal of her friend Katt. That of course was ridiculous, Katt Monroe did not have a nude statue in the middle of a luxury hotel, at least as far as Krystal knew. Various potted tropical plants added a touch of green to the room, and couches and chairs were arranged in circles and occupied by people reading and chatting.

While she waited for Panther to check them in at the front desk Krystal noticed the bellhop glancing at her repeatedly out of the corner of his eye. Not wanting to read his mind without permission Krystal asked, "Is there something wrong?"

The young fox seemed to nearly jump out his fur, Krystal realized he probably hadn't meant to be caught looking at her. "Oh uh...it's nothing ma'am."

Smiling sweetly Krystal said, "If something is bothering you please tell me, I can handle it."

"Well uh, aren't you Krystal? From Star Fox?"

Krystal's smile never faltered though she would admit she wasn't all that happy at the idea of still being recognized. _All it takes is saving the galaxy once I suppose. _"I am, though I'm with Star Wolf now. My husband and I are on our honeymoon."

The bellhop looked over towards Panther for a moment before saying, "Ah."

"You though I would be marrying Fox didn't you?"

"I think most people did."

Krystal sighed, she didn't mind explaining it to one person, and the boy was acting so bashful it was cute. "Well things don't always go the way people think they will. Either way Fox and I are still close friends, and he's likely to be marrying Fara Phoenix very soon."

"Really?"

"Yes indeed."

The bellhop shook his head, "Wow."

Panther returned then and asked, "Ready to go up and see the room?"

"Yes dear. Would you mind carrying our bags up..."

The fox looked at her for a moment before figuring out that she had paused since she didn't know his name, "Alfred madam. And of course I'd be happy to help."

Krystal, Panther, and Alfred rode the elevator up to the seventh floor and then took the hall down to the room. When they walked into the room Krystal's eyes widened, "Gods this is incredible."

The room looked to be nearly the size of a penthouse with soft carpeting, leather furniture, a glass wall on one side that looked out upon the city of Zonessia and the coast nearby, and a balcony that appeared to have a hot tub. Suffice it to say the room went beyond anything Krystal had been expecting. "Panther, I knew it was a good idea to let you plan this."

Panther smiled, "Thank you honey."

"Where shall I put the bags sir?" Alfred asked.

"Oh right here will be fine."

Krystal extended her telepathy to Panther then, _Tip him nicely dear, I like him._

Panther glanced at her and smiled. Krystal decided to explore the bedroom, though she smiled as she felt Alfred's shock at the tip Panther gave him. He deserved it though, Alfred actually reminded Krystal a bit of the way Fox had been when they first met.

"Well..." Krystal said as she entered the bedroom, "And I thought it couldn't get any better."

A smile began to creep onto her muzzle as she saw the large circular bed done with blue covers as well as a veritable mound of pillows. The windows were covered by heavy cloth drapes, and after pulling them closed to examine them more thoroughly Krystal discovered that they were embroidered with gold designs. If she didn't love Panther before the honeymoon she had a feeling that the level of luxury he was about to allow her to indulge in would get her to love him for the rest of her life afterwards.

So absorbed was Krystal in examining the drapes and trying to follow each and every one of the designs that she didn't hear the door to the room close, though she did notice when the level of lighting in the room suddenly went from dim to dark. A moment later she felt a pair of arms around her waist and teeth nibbling at her neck. "Ohhh, Panther what are you doing?"

"Getting ready to try out the bed. Or did you have other plans?"

Krystal felt the feline pushing down the straps to her dress, "Is the bellboy gone?"

"With a bigger tip than he's ever had in his life, yes."

Tipping her head back to look at him Krystal simply said, "Ravish me then."

* * *

"Gods." Krystal sighed as she let her head rest on Panther's heaving chest. "You're something else you know that?"

Panther chuckled, "I do actually."

"There's that ego." Krystal looked up at him, her expression playful, "For a moment I was beginning to wonder where it got to."

Panther smiled at her, "Oh don't worry, I'll never stop loving myself."

"Well in that case I don't think I'll ever stop loving you."

"I think that makes us a happy couple then."

Krystal ran a hand down her husband's torso, letting her claws dig into the fur a bit, she smiled at the veritable roar of purring she managed to elicit before saying, "I think we are. But I meant it when I said I wanted to see more of Zoness than just our bedroom."

Panther frowned, "Am I not entertaining enough?"

"You're a wonder dear, but still, a girl needs more than hot sweaty sex to be happy. So come on, we're going to shower and then head out to see a bit of the town."

"Shower together?" Panther asked, Krystal thought the hopeful look in his eyes was adorable.

"Sure, come on." Taking his hand she led him to the shower, at the very least they would be saving water.

* * *

Krystal would have to admit that the Zonessia retail district probably had the greatest variety of stores she had ever seen outside of Corneria City. Shops and department stores lined the streets and holographic advertisements promised that anything and everything that a person could desire could be found and bought within a few city blocks. Considering the fact that she would be on Zoness for awhile Krystal had decided to show a certain level of restraint when deciding what to buy now and what to buy later, and so far she had restricted herself to little more than window shopping. "What do you think of that?" Krystal asked her husband who, much to her surprise, had been extremely patient with her meandering for more than an hour.

"A diamond tiara?"Krystal nodded, "I think it would look beautiful on you my dear, but it's a bit pricey isn't it?"

Krystal glanced at the price and her eyes widened, "Holy shit! Why are gems so expensive in Lylat?"

Panther looked at her curiously, "Are they any less expensive outside of Lylat?"

"Yes, very much so. On most of the worlds that I visited before reaching Corneria a diamond was cheap."

"Really?"

"Of course, they're really not all that uncommon. It never ceases to amaze me how much they make you pay for that sort of thing around here, I think it's a conspiracy."

Panther chuckled, "It probably is."

Taking his hand Krystal led Panther away from the jewelry store front to continue her window shopping elsewhere. There had to be something she could find that wouldn't cost over a thousand credits but would still look good. As she walked down the street Krystal suddenly got an odd feeling in her telepathy, she wasn't sure what it was, but she felt as if someone was following her. Stopping short she looked around.

"What is it dear?" Panther asked, his expression looking concerned.

"Nothing. I don't know I just got a strange feeling." Panther continued to look worried. "What?"

"You looked like you did just before that ambush on Fortuna." Panther said, "Are you sure you're all right?"

Krystal nodded, "I'm fine really. It was just a passing sensation. I don't think we're about to get jumped by gunmen working for the Cartel."

"The Syndicate then?" Panther asked, though there was a note of dry amusement in his eyes.

"Not them either. Trust me it's all right. Come on, there must be something around her you could buy me that won't be too expensive." Krystal said. She did her best to push aside any unwanted feelings of foreboding, this was her honeymoon, nothing was going to go wrong, and if it did she would probably eviscerate whoever did end up interfering.

"I suppose I'll be paying for everything now won't I?" Panther said.

Continuing down the street Krystal smiled, "Be a good husband and keep me happy."

"I intend to my dear."

Suddenly Krystal felt another impression on her telepathy. Not quite like the first one, though something about it felt similar, perhaps connected."Odd." Krystal said as she looked at a little corner shop.

"What? That I want to keep you happy? I wouldn't think it odd for me." Panther said, not noticing where she was looking.

"No not that. I know you'll do anything to keep me happy, it'll prevent dry spells after all. But that exotic fish store, something about it..." Krystal frowned and started walking towards it. Krystal couldn't quite put her finger on why but there was something about that store that struck her as odd. She had never heard of the name _Bella's Exotic Fish and Sea Life_ before and thus had no reason to mistrust the store, but there was something that just seemed off about it. It was the same feeling she had gotten a few minutes earlier when she had felt as though they were begin followed. The feeling aside though there was one other good reason to go inside, one good enough that she would have gone in without the strange intuition.

"Must we?" Panther asked, his tone bordering on pleading.

Krystal noticed then that Panther didn't seem to be following her. Executing a quick about face she grabbed his hand and pulled him forcefully after her. "Yes we must."

"You know how I feel about fish though." Panther continued, his tone seemed a bit desperate now.

"Oh come on you're a cat, it should make you hungry."

Pushing open the door to the shop Krystal smiled back at Panther and said, "Why don't you help me to take a close look around dear?"

Panther's eyes portrayed a mixture of fear, anguish, and confusion. "I'd really rather not."

"Oh I know, you hate fish, hate the taste, hate the smell, hate all their little bones. What did a fish ever do to you though?" Krystal said.

"You're a sadist. And keep in mind the species that just recently invaded Lylat." Panther said, his gaze directed straight ahead as he avoided looking inside the tanks.

Something suddenly clicked in Krystal's mind though, the Anglars had been nothing more than giant talking fish when it came down to it. But they were gone, Krystal had helped beat the dastardly sea creatures down herself. Why then did something about Panther's mentioning it as well as the exotic fish store they were in seem to be trying to tell her something.

"Can I help you?"

Krystal almost jumped at the voice from behind her. Turning around she smiled at the rather rotund frog standing there and said, "Maybe. I was wondering do you have any sea life from, say, Venom?"

The amphibian regarded her curiously for a moment, Krystal had a feeling that a question like that didn't come very often. Venom was a barely habitable waste land, what ocean was left had been polluted beyond repair and been declared highly acidic. Still the Anglars had thrived there, and Krystal wouldn't be surprised if a few other perhaps less intelligent species of fish had as well. "I don't think so. I'm afraid there isn't much call for it."

Krystal noticed then that the frog's eyes had shifted from her to Panther. And the look on the amphibian's face changed into a look of recognition for a brief instant. "I suppose I should introduce my husband, Panther Caroso, and I'm Krystal."

The frog smiled, "Well wonderful to meet you both. Now if you'll excuse I'm afraid there is a matter I must attend to, new shipment of beauties came in today and I'm still in the middle of situating them."

"Oh, of course." Krystal said, turning around she led Panther outside. As soon as the door shut and they were back on the street Krystal sighed, "That was just...weird."

Panther looked at her and said, "Terrifying more like it. You really are a sadist."

Krystal smirked at him, "I prefer mischievous. Though feel free to punish me for my bad behavior when we get back. But Panther..."

Panther moved closer to her and took her hand, "What is it?"

"I feel like something odd is going on."

"Dangerous?"

Krystal thought for a moment. The feeling she had been sensing wasn't exactly menacing, it was just so vague she couldn't put a finger on it. The frog recognizing Panther in and of itself wasn't odd, though the fact that he had then immediately had another matter to attend to did strike Krystal as off. Growling Krystal shook herself and said, "If it is, well fuck it we're both more dangerous. Come on, let's enjoy ourselves, maybe a sunset on the beach nearby?"

Panther smiled at her, "That sounds lovely my dear. And don't worry, I'll protect you from here on in."

Krystal glanced at him and said, "I appreciate that, but you don't have to say it. Ever."

Panther nodded, "Of course. I know you can take care of yourself."

"Thank you. That's something that some people in my life just never understood." Krystal stood on her toes and kissed Panther on the cheek before continuing on with him. There was window shopping, a dinner at an expensive restaurant if she had her way, and a romantic sunset on the beach to be had. Strange telepathic impressions and vague intuitions could go screw with each other for tonight, Krystal didn't have the time for both them and Panther at the moment.


End file.
